


A Peculiar Summoner and his Heroes: Afterwards

by RemnantofWar



Series: Remnant and Heroes [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, OC Summoner, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemnantofWar/pseuds/RemnantofWar
Summary: Remnant has won the wars and Zenith is now at peace. He decided to follow the one he loves back into her world. Normally it would be a happily ever after, ending the story there, but we're more curious than that. Let's see how Remnant fares with his beloved in another world.A series of one-shots centered around Remnant's possible S supports in A peculiar Summoner and His Heroes (Summoner Supports). Each chapter will be a different female hero that ended up marrying the Summoner.
Relationships: Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Various Female Heroes
Series: Remnant and Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608883
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Robin - Fell Vessel and Remnant - Great Hero

The first lights of the day were starting to filter through the windows, with birds chirping and the soft sound of the wind blowing giving life to the world around. A sound that Remnant really enjoyed when he was about to wake up... but he didn't enjoy it as much as the soft breathing at his side. Slowly opening his eyes, he stared at the ceiling of the bedroom he shared with his love, taking his time to wake up a little more, before turning his head slightly to look at the woman beside him.

Grima was soundly asleep, with a peaceful expression on her face. Despite the fact that she looked a lot like Robin, the difference could be seen in Grima being slightly older, with some bad scars adorning her figure. She wasn't wearing anything under the blankets and, as much as he could tell, neither was he. Trying to fight back the desire to fall back to sleep, he pushed his memory and remembered what happened the day before.

It started as a mostly normal day, there where no clouds in the sky, and the air wasn't too cold, despite being near the end of autumn. He and Grima had been invited by Chrom and his wife Robin to have dinner with them, despite the tensions that there were.

When he brought Grima back to the world of Awakening, many of the Shepherds were not happy about it. Most of them wanted to kill her again, just to make her pay for what they had to go through. The children were extremely vocal about it, especially Lucina. And while Remnant could understand their anger, he was not letting anyone near her. Thankfully Chrom and Robin came to his rescue, proclaiming that Grima was now to be considered as Robin's sister, so attacking her was now a crime against the crown. And while Grima wanted to protest it, Remnant was able to prevent that, making her accept teh offer, albeit reluctantly.

Over the course of a few months, some of the Shepherds started to talk to Grima, with Remnant nearby, and slowly began to warm up to her, telling the ex summoner that it seemed like his presence made Grima more docile. Even some of the children started to take a liking to the Fell Dragon, although they still had their suspicions. Sometimes Chrom and Robin would invite the two of them at court to spend some time together. In the end, Robin and Grima were able to become truly sisters, acting as such by teasing the hell out of eachother while speaking of Chrom and Remnant. Also, to make sure that Robin and Grima would not be confused, they came up with some ideas, but only one of them wasn't discarded in the end.

Grima, now, didn't held her hair in twin pigtails like Robin did. She let them down, and Remnant noticed with a secret delight that they were long enough to reach the end of her back, as he always had a weakness for long haired girls. Another thing that Grima did was wearing much bolder outfits. She wasn't anywhere near people like Tharja or Olivia, but she was 'scandalous' enough that Maribelle nearly fainted the first time she saw her. Not that Remnant was complaining about it.

Back on track though, the two of them arrived at Ylisstol Castle accompanied by Frederick that sometimes shot not-so-sublte glares at Grima, since he still didn't trust her. But as soon as they passed the door for the royal mess hall, they were welcomed by a smiling Chrom and Robin, an excited little Lucina and some very uncomfortable older Lucina and Morgan.

"Remnant, Grima." Said Chrom, walking over to shake hands with the two. "I'm happy to see you accepted our invitation."

"It was our pleasure, Chrom. Right dear?" Asked Remnant, looking at Grima who was pouting a little bit and looking to the side. He chuckled when Grima yelped as soon as he kissed on the cheek and outright bursted in a belly laugh alongside Chrom when she glared at him.

"I'm glad to see that you two are such a happy couple." Said Robin who didn't move from her spot on the table, but was still smiling at them. "Why, it reminds me of our little Morgan here with Severa." She smiled innocently at her son who was slowly retreating into himself in embarassment.

With another chuckle, Remnant slowly pulled Grima with him to the table where a couple of servants brought them their dinner. It looked like meat, and if the smell was anything to go by, it was probably a boar. Silently thanking Chrom and the servants, Remnant started to eat, noting with joy that Grima wasn't complaining and was eating silently.

The whole room was silent for a while, the only sound being the silverware being used to cut the meat. In that time, Remnant had noted that Lucina was glaring daggers at his lover, but thankfully, Grima was completely ignoring her, focusing on her food. That glare though wasn't ignored by Robin who sighed slowly before looking at her daughter with a frown.

"Lucina, it's not nice to glare at your aunt like that." She chided. But her frown became deeper when Lucina made her glare even more spiteful.

"Why are you letting her get away with it? After what she did, how can she be allowed to walk free?" Lucina spat as her glare drifted from the Fell Dragon to Remnant who simply stare back at her with a neutral espression. "Why, in Naga's name, did you think this was a good idea, Remnant?! You know what she did! But you're protecting her, just as you did back in Askr! Tell me, why-"

She was cut off, when Remnant pulled up his left arm after setting his silverware aside. His eyes were stone cold, but had an edge that made the princess flinch for a moment.

"Enough, Lucina." He said, voice deep and with a tone of finality. "I already explained to you why I did it. Even Grima herself shared what happened to her in the past." That wasn't a lie. One day, Grima shared her backstory to the exalt family. How she was created, how she was treated, how she felt betrayed. "If you still do not wish to understand then we have nothing to discuss."

Another silence ensued in that moment. But it lasted a very short amout of time before the older Lucina simply stood from the table and left the room, faint curses escaping her lips. The rest of the family didn't have enough time to say anything before Morgan stood up as well, saying that he would try and talk to Lucina, before he left to follow his sister. When he exited the room, Chrom brought his hands to his face while Robin shot an apologetic look at Remnant and Grima.

"I'm so sorry. I knew that Lucina was still mad about what happened, and I did nothing to help the two of you." She said, and looked like she wanted to say more, but Grima beated her to it with a resigned look.

"There's no need of your excuses, worm- I mean, sister. I... I am used to it." She said before lowering her gaze to her food, defeat evident in her posture. She knew that Lucina would have been a though nut to crack, and she already gave up any chances of making peace with her.

Her lover took her hand and brought it close to his lips to kiss it. He knew his love's plight, and that little gesture was a simple reminder that he was still with her, despite everything. And she smiled at him. It was little, because she was insecure how her feeling worked, but it was there nonetheless.

Seeing as the two were smiling at eachother, Robin took a little glance at Chrom, asking him a silent question to which he responded with a slow nod of his head and a smile on his face. The two royals had called them over dinner for some important news that they wanted to share. Maybe giving them now would light up the mood.

So, nodding to herself, Robin addressed her sister and Remnant. "While I'm sorry for this tension with Lucina, I have to give the both of you some good news that we received this morning."

That got the attention of the pair that turned their gaze from eachother to Robin.

"What kind of news?" Asked Remnant.

"Well, first and foremost" Chrom spoke this time "We wanted to announce that Robin is pregnant."

A huge smile crept on the ex summoner's face, while Grima just stared at her sister with slightly wide eyes.

"Really?! That's wonderful. So, little Morgan's on the way?" Asked Remnant, unable to mask his own joy at the news. He always liked to hear when someone was expecting a baby. He always considered it some sort of miracle, despite not being a religious type.

Robin nodded. "Yes. Just like the older Morgan, he'll be born in the middle of spring. As for the other news..." She once again looked at Chrom, who nodded to her. "We have finally received word from Aversa and the others from Plegia. They said that most of the Grimleal have been dealt with. They won't disturb you anymore, sister." She looked at Grima with a little smile, while the latter just kept on staring.

It was true that in the past months, the Grimleals discovered that Grima was back and attempted to persuade her to resume her conquering of the world. Bad thing was that they didn't accept 'No' for an answer, so they tried to kill the Summoner and trying to abduct her. But thanks to the others, she was kept safe, although she always bristled when she was protected.

"Auntie is safe now! And I'll be a big sister!" Little Lucina exclaimed, reminding everyone that she was still there. That got a startled laugh out of the Summoner who reached the little princess and patted her head gently.

"Yes, you will. Be sure to treat your brother nicely ok?"

The little princess simply nodded, a huge smile on her face. She loved when Remnant patted her on the head, saying that his presence was really calming.

The rest of the dinner was spent swapping stories of their daily lives and even Remnant telling some stories of his own world, with Lucina always asking for more. During that time, Remnant didn't fail to notice that while Grima was quiet, as usual, she also looked thoughtful. He wanted to ask her what she was thinking of, but decided to leave it for when they returned home.

When dinner was over, it was past Lucina's bedtime, so while the Exalt and his wife tried to convince the princess to go to sleep, Remnant and Grima decided to go back home. On their way back they briefly met Morgan who simply hugged them and said that despite everything Lucina said, he still cared for them.

The trip back to their home was a quiet one, but not unpleasant. They walked into Yllistol's streets, stopping every now and then to gaze at the night sky above when they could clearly see it. Sometimes they spotted the other Shepherds, but only exchanged quick 'hello's before starting to move again.

When they arrived at their home, Remnant almost didn't even had a chance to remove his coat before Grima took his left arm and started to pull him along to their bedroom. As soon as they entered, she pushed him on the bed and climbed over him, staring at him in the eyes, before kissing him deeply.

He didn't complain about the situation and simply kissed her back with the same intensity. They only parted from eachother just because, after a couple of minutes, they needed to breathe again. Panting heavily, Grima slowly spoke.

"My... My love. I know that it may sound weird, so I'll say it only once. I... I want a spawn- I mean, a child."

That startled Remnant who simply stared at her with surprise, causing the Fell Dragon to blush madly at her own words, and trying to hide it by pressing her face on his chest. A few moments of silence reigned between the two, only broken when Remnant finally spoke.

"You... Really want one?"

"Yes. When I saw that worm, Robin, during dinner I... She was so happy. And so was Naga's spawn. While my avatars did have children, I never had one that shared my own blood." She said, still keeping her face on his chest, listening to her lover's heartbeat. She found it strangely soothing to hear.

Remnant let out a thoughtful hum, recalling what he knew about her from his experience. It was never stated that Robin was indeed Grima's descendant, so that would make sense. He sighed, but a smile was painted on his face when Grima finally looked back at him.

"Well, if you truly want a child... I'd be more than willing to help you." He spoke with a sultry tone, his smile widening when Grima grinned and started to kiss him on the neck, planting even some little bites here and there. He knew that she really liked to bite, and he couldn't say that he didn't like it too.

And from that point, things escalated rather quickly, turning a quiet night into a very loud one. He smirked and blushed a little bit, recalling how hot he found Grima's screams during the night, but his recollection of the previous night was interrupted when he saw that his lover was starting to wake up, 'purring' and mumbling something, before opening one eye and staring at him.

"Good morning, milady." He simply said, hugging her closer to him and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. He could hear that her 'purring' grew in intensity as soon as he kissed her, and stayed like that even after the two parted.

"Morning..." Grima drawled, a sign that she wasn't completely awake yet. Still, she was awake enough to notice that both of them were naked, and a little blush escaped her, even though she was smiling. "You know... I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? What for?"

"For sticking with me. I know I am a bit brash and can be rude, but you still love me. I have done many horrible things, and yet... you remain. I'm... happy." Grima said, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Remnant immediately kissed her again, wiping the tears away with his tumbs. Of course he would always stay with her! Despite everything, he loved her. He knew that while Grima has been cruel, she too deserved a second chance. He didn't care if the whole world would stand against him. He would always stay by her side, not matter what.

When he reluctantly stopped kissing her, he smiled brightly, trying to reassure her. Grima, for her part, simply smiled back. A beautiful smile from a beautiful woman, that turned into a mischevous smirk when she brought her hand down under the covers to caress his chest, but going ever so slowly downwards.

"You know... Even if we did it enough times yesterday, I'm still not satisfied. Mind if we go another few rounds? After all, we still can't be sure that it worked."

Remnant chuckled a bit, and without giving her a chance to react, he swiftly brought her under him, sending her back a predatory smirk of his own. He could see that, despite her attitude, Grima was really enjoying this more dominant side of him.

"Oh, don't worry. I can go all day long if you want me to."

Grima's lustful smile told him everything he needed to know. He simply kissed her, fully ready to continue what they did last night. All for the purpose of creating a family of their own. A new reason to keep on going forward.

\--

Morgan and Lucina were traveling towards Remnant and Grima's house. After the night, the two came to the conclusion that Lucina would need to speak with Grima directly and find a way to make peace with her. Although, Lucina still had her doubts.

"Morgan... Are you sure that this will work?"

"Oh, you worry too much, Sis!" Morgan exclaimed, looking quite annoyed towards Lucina. "It will be fine. Aunt said that she is trying to repent for what she did. Even Naga is allowing her to stay."

She would concede that her brother had a point. After all, Naga never said anything against what Remnant did with Grima, so... she had to hope that everything would be fine.

Finally arriving at the house, Lucina went to knock, when she heard a faint sound. At first she thought it was her imagination, but then she heard it again, quite loudly this time. It sounded like someone moaning, oddly enough. And when she realized why she would hear that kind of sound, she immediately became as red as a tomato. Glancing at her side, she saw that Morgan was faring no better, pulling up his hood to cover his face.

"I... I think we s-should come back later, Sis."

The princess simply nodded before sprinting away from the house as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't need to hear that! Oh, the awkward moment that will come when she will confront them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to A peculiar Summoner and his Heroes: Afterwards. As I said in the summary of the fic, this is a series of one-shot that I will write based on the S Supports that have happened in my main fic with the Summoner Supports. It will be updated sporadically, so don't expect much.
> 
> This first chapter is the one that I'm starting with, but only because I picked it out of the various supports that already happened. How am I going to continue? Well, the answer is simple: you guys decide. I don't pretend that you read the Supports if you're not interested, so I'll just list here the ones that already happened so far. So, if there is one that catches your attention, you can vote for her. Just be sure to put a comment, saying which one you'd like to see next.
> 
> For now the next ones are going to be: Gunnthra, Micaiah, Naga, Ursula, Kagero, Cordelia, Eir and Veronica (Brave alt). It's up to you now to decide which one will be next. If you don't want to vote, that's fine. I'll just choose one myself when I find the will to start another chapter.
> 
> As I always say, critique is welcome. I'm not very experienced, so help is needed.


	2. Tana - Winged Princess and Remnant - Great Hero

The skies were clear that day. A simple and sunny day, where the wind blew softly and birds chirped as they traveled the sky. Remnant let the feeling of the wind passing though his hair as he was soaring through the air atop his wyvern calm him.

There were few days lately where he could have some time for himself, as the whole world healed from the devastating war that happened before he arrived. He worked tirelessly to aid the people, even ending up needing said help for himself. Both his wife and his brother in law reprimanded him several times since he did overwork himself a couple of times.

Still, he didn’t have any regrets as he did everything he could to help the people rebuild their homes. He didn’t have any regrets as he helped those in need.

Gazing at the light blue sky, he smiled and let Leliana take full control of where to lead him on her flight. Still holding onto her reins, he laid onto his back, never tearing his gaze from the sky above him. It was a bit painful the first time he did this, but over the years he managed to do this without problems.

As he let the wyvern fly on her own, he turned his mind to memories past, on when he first set foot on Magvel, during an expedition to stop the Emblian Princess, Veronica. He remembered as he fought alongside Eirika and Ephraim to free the others from the little princess’ clutches. He remembered how angry the twins were.

It was that day that he met the woman that would later on become his wife. Princess Tana of Frelia, wielder of the Winged Spear, Vidofnir. His first thoughts of her were most condescending, believing her to be too naive for her own good.

Over the course of their stay in Askr, however, things changed. She proved herself to be reliable and friendly, helping him when he was hurt… especially during the day of his birth mother’s death anniversary. After she learned of it, every year, she was sure to try and help him through it. Whether by simply being near or even cheering him up.

In retrospect, he found it obvious that he would end up falling for her. She was always there for him, through thick and thin. She even saved his life once, during their struggles against Hel’s forces by taking a hit meant for him. Of course, that only made Remnant angrier. And then-

A sharp whistle drew his attention away from his thoughts. Pulling himself up, he scanned his surroundings, to see who made that sound. He didn’t have to search long before he saw a green haired woman riding a pegasus flying towards him. It was Vanessa, Frelia’s new queen and close friend of Tana.

“I’ve found you, finally.” Vanessa said, looking at him a bit cross. “I’ve been wondering where you ended up.”

The ex-Summoner furrowed his brows as he looked at his sister in law. “Looking where I ended up? I’ve not been away for long, have I?” He shifted his gaze towards his wyvern, who merely looked at him doing the wyvern equivalent of a ‘Don’t look at me’ face.

“A-Ah, no! Sorry…” At this point, Vanessa looked a bit fidgety, probably knowing that she didn’t sound like she wanted to. “It’s just that Tana got a bit worried when she saw that you weren’t at the castle for breakfast.”

A chuckle escaped the raven haired man as he imagined the scene. Tana was a real mother hen sometimes, almost like his adoptive aunt. He had to wonder if Ethlyn did put some weird thoughts into Tana’s mind.

“Well, you’ve found me. I was simply letting Leliana stretch her wings a bit.” He patted said wyvern’s neck, who let out a satisfied hum that sounded more like a cat’s purr. “ Thank you for telling me about Tana’s fretting. I’ll go to her right away.” He said with a little smile on his face that Vanessa reciprocated.

“Don’t worry. Once you’re back at the castle, I’ll bring Leliana with me for another round of flight. Of course, if she’s going to listen to me.” The queen glared a bit at the wyvern. Leliana however, ignored her completely as she was bugging her rider for more pets.

“She will listen. Just be sure to speak to her gently and ask nicely.” And while he did pet the wyvern, he also gave it a look that made it clear who was in charge. Leliana merely huffed, before licking Remnant’s face once. “Yes, yes. You’re cute.”

He and Vanessa then started to fly towards the royal castle in silence. Remnant’s thoughts were mostly running towards his wife.

Tana was now five months pregnant with their first child. It was a surprise when she first announced it to him and Innes, with the latter being divided between being happy for the news or being angry at his brother in law. In the end however, he decided to be happy, and that was not because ‘Vanessa talked him out of his anger’, perish the thought.

Back to Tana, however, recently she had some mood swings because of the pregnancy. The healers did say it was normal, but sometimes it caught both of them off guard. One moment she’d be her usual happy self, other times she’d be grumpy or even really really scared and fretful.

Remnant couldn’t say that he was worried for her, because he kind of remembered his birth mother being really similar to her when she was carrying his younger brother, and she had been fine for the most part. Although, he never denied that he was scared that something might go wrong.

He heard too many times about attempts at the children’s health, whether by making the mothers drink miscarriage teas unknowingly or straight up attack the children when they were unchecked. And while he was sure that Innes would do his utmost to make sure his nephew or niece would be safe, his fear was still there. A fear that even with the most detail plan the king could come up to could fail.

Remnant shook those thoughts away. Innes rarely failed when he created a plan. He could count the number of failures the king had with just one hand. He also had the Renaisi twin’s aid on that matter.

As soon as the castle came into sight, Remnant gently nudged his wyvern to start descending towards the stables that were near. Leliana didn’t much like being cooped up in there, she was obedient enough to stay put. Although, that meant that when she was free to fly about, she wouldn’t go back down for at least an hour or two.

When Leliana landed, he jumped off of her quickly before handling her reins to Vanessa, who in the meantime also took it upon herself to bring Achaeus, Tana’s pegasus, with her for a flight. Apparently she loved to multitask.

At this point, Remnant simply started to look for his wife. There were many places in the castle where she would hide whenever she was feeling nervous, so all places were worth checking. Since it was the closest, the ball room was his first stop.

When he opened the doors to the ball room, he was surprised to see that there was someone in there already, and they didn’t notice his presence yet.

In the center of the room stood Joshua and Natasha, King and Queen of Jehanna, enjoying a little bit of alone time dancing on their own, even without music. Those two were close friends to Remnant both during their stay in Askr and after. Joshua was actually the one who taught him how politics worked in Magvel. Remnant didn’t remember that they were supposed to visit. Was it for political reasons? If so, why weren’t they with Innes?

Not wanting to disrupt their moment, however, he simply closed the door and walked away, deciding another room to look at in search of his wife.

He checked almost all of them, and was getting quite nervous himself. She wasn’t in their room and she also wasn’t in Remnant’s office. She wasn’t even in her brother’s office. What really caught Remnant off guard though, was that even Innes wasn’t in his office. If he wasn’t with Joshua and Natasha and he wasn’t in his office, where did he ran off to? Was he with Tana?

There was one last room to check, her old chambers. If she wasn’t there, Remnant would ask the maids and butlers if they saw her.

As soon as he reached the door to Tana’s childhood chambers, he went to knock, but stopped when he heard a voice coming from inside.

“You don’t have to worry. I’m sure Vanessa has found him already and sent him on his way.”

That was Eirika’s voice. If she was here, that meant that Ephraim was also around. It was more likely that Innes was with him to talk about politics or merely sparring. And if Ephraim was here…

“Precisely! And when he comes, I’ll be sure to berate him for you, my dear! He will regret that he made you cry like this!”

And there was L’Arachel, Ephraim’s wife. Although she and Remnant weren’t always on good terms, the two developed a solid respect for each-other. Even if that meant that, sometimes, he was forced to listen to her speeches and pretend to be interested, lest she would beat him with her staff for being rude.

At this point, Remnant found himself smiling, thinking of how lucky his wife was to have such close friends. He raised his hand again, and knocked on the door. It took a couple of second before the door opened slightly. Eirika saw him and smiled sweetly before opening the door further and letting him enter.

He didn’t even take more than five steps into the room before an indigo blur crashed against him. Tana was hugging him for dear life, sniffling softly and with her eyes shining with tears.

“Y-you’re here! You’re back!” She said, a little tear escaping her eyes. Remnant immediately cleared her face from it with a simple kiss. “W-when I didn’t see you at breakfast, I-”

“Ssssh, it’s okay. I’m sorry. I should have warned you.” His voice was now a whisper, his tone sweet and caring, with a hint of regret for making her worry. “A servant told me that Leliana was being grumpy, so I took her out for a flight. I am sorry for making you worry.”

Tana simply shook her head before dragging him into a long and deep kiss. And while he was busy kissing her, he didn’t fail to notice that Eirika and L’Arachel took that moment to leave the two of them alone. And for that, he was grateful.

The two of them stood there for a few moments, exchanging kisses and sweet nothings, and just reveling in the other’s warm touch. Then, Tana almost forcefully dragged Remnant onto the bed and made him lay on it, placing herself on top of him.

“This way, you can’t run.” She said, a playful glint in her eyes.

“Trust me, even if I could run, I wouldn’t.” He answered, a smirk on his face as he brought his right hand up to caress Tana’s long hair. That action, also caused him to think on something that frightened him.

Despite everything that happened in Askr, he still had his robotic arm. In the end, he chose to not get rid of it, even if it caused problems every now and then. It did help in the more arduous jobs, and also allowed Remnant to still empower his magical capabilities. Despite that, his mind made him wonder.

‘ _What would our child think of this? Will they see it as strange? Will they think of me… as unnatural?_ ‘ This thoughts plagued his mind even as he still held his wife into his arms. He was scared of what their child would think. He was scared that in the future, they might reject him.

Probably feeling that something was wrong, Tana took his right hand in her own and squeezed it gently. “You’re worrying again… aren’t you?” Her voice soft, almost like a whisper.

“It’s stronger than me, Tana. I cannot help it…” His eyes were downcast, looking everywhere else but her. “I know that they’ll probably accept it, but what if they don’t? What if they are scared of it? What if they think I’m a-”

“You’re not a monster.” Tana chided sternly. She pushed his face up, forcing him to meet her eyes. “You are not a monster, Remnant. You’re a wonderful person. They will simply understand that their father has lost his arm protecting someone else and he later found a replacement.”

He was beginning to answer her, but was interrupted when she kissed him almost forcefully. Her message was clear: she loved him, no matter what. And she was sure that their kid would love him as well.

His mind grinded to a halt when he received that kiss. All doubts seemed to disappear in that moment, making him think clearly. It didn’t matter if his child was gonna be scared by the arm. All that mattered is that Remnant made sure that he showed his love and care for them. That would be enough.

A single chuckle escaped him as the kiss ended, a warm smile etched to his face as he looked at Tana, eyes brimming with love. “Thank you.” He said.

“It is my duty to make sure you’re not worrying too much, my dear.” She giggled as she played a little bit with his hair. “I know why you’re scared. But you need not worry. I am here. Always.”

“I know, Tana… I know.” He caressed her belly, still marveling at the idea that there was his child in there.

A light sensation on his hand made him pause, his eyes widening a bit. He felt like something bumped against his hand. Something strong, almost like a hit. When he moved his gaze back to Tana, he saw that she was beaming. She felt it too.

The baby had just kicked! It was the first time he actually felt it. He knew that Tana complained a bit that the child was kicking hard, but he never truly felt it. It usually happened when Tana was alone, funnily enough.

Still, to finally feel it the first time… it was something else entirely. His heart gripped momentarily, making him feel like crying. But he held his tears back.

“Hey there, little one…” he cooed, keeping his hand where it was, to see if the baby would respond with another kick.

And the baby did kick. He felt it better now that he was looking for it.

“They heard me. They heard me, Tana!” His smile was bright, almost childlike in appearance. That cheerfulness cause Tana to laugh.

“I’m sure they did. On the topic, though… we never decided their name.” She said, bringing a finger to her chin in thought. “I mean, we also don’t know if they’ll be a boy or a girl.”

“That’s true. Maybe we could ask Natasha?” He said, voicing his thoughts. “She was a cleric after all. She must have helped pregnant women before.” He wasn’t truly sure about that, but it was better to ask. Just to be safe. 

“We should, but later. Now she’s probably with Joshua and I don’t want to interrupt their moment.” She whispered at him. “For now, I want to know what names you would give to our child. Whatever name you choose, I’ll go with it.”

“You would let me decide without giving your own input?” He was shocked to hear it. Usually parents would decide together the name of the child. Not only one of them.

“I think you should be the one to name them. You’ve always said that you wanted a family.” She smiled at him softly. “This is your chance to finally have one.”

He could not say anything after that. He was too shocked to do anything. At least for a few moments. When he regained his bearings he started to think what names to use. He did have a couple in mind, but he wasn’t sure.

On one hand, it felt right to give the child his birth parents’ names. On the other, he also felt strongly the same for his adoptive parents’ names. Both set of parents had a great impact on him, and that caused his uncertainty.

He thought about it for a few moments, weighting both possibilities. His mind was set in the end, when he looked back at Tana with a warm smile.

“If that’s ok with you… I’d like to give them my adoptive parents’ names.” He said. “Sigurd for a boy, and Deirdre for a girl.”

Tana smiled back at him, nodding her head. She probably understood why he wanted to give the child those names. They were the first ones that gave him back a family that cared for him. They made him feel more accepted.

“Sigurd or Deirdre… I think they would love to hear that you want to name our child after them.” She told him as she guided him back for another kiss.

He could only follow her lead and kiss her back, holding her tightly between her arms. He was at peace.

—

Eirika pulled back from the door with a smile on her face as she looked back at the other royals. One by one they all arrived and listened to the conversation between Tana and Remnant.

Innes looked a little peeved, but was quick to shut it down into his usual serious face, while Ephraim was grinning like an idiot. He was happy for Remnant as the two of them became close friends during their time in Askr.

Joshua simply nodded, red hairs bouncing a bit with his movements. Natasha instead was holding onto her husband, a little tear of joy escaping her eyes.

L’Arachel had calmed down a bit after Remnant arrived. She still wanted to berate him for making Tana worry, but she also knew that there was absolutely no need to interrupt their moment.

The Renaisi princess clapped her hands, bringing the attention of the others toward herself.

“I think we should leave now. We don’t want them finding out that we were spying on them.” She said with her usually gentle voice.

The others were quick to agree and they left as silently as possible. Eirika lagged a bit behind, but only for a moment. Just enough to look at the door of her friend’s room with a smile. She truly hoped that both of them had the happiest future they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Yes, this fic is still alive and going. It just took way longer than what I had hoped for various reasons. At first it was merely lack of inspiration. Then it became being too busy. And in the end I wasn't satisfied with the chapter I was writing. So, I started went back to the drawing board and wrote something different entirely.
> 
> I guess you can see that this isn't really my forte, huh? I think it might seem boring, but this was the best my mind could actually conjure. If you don't like it, let me know in a civilized way. I'll try to improve on the next one. 
> 
> I know that people wanted to see another character here, and I'm sorry for not making it so. But this time I'll listen to you guys and will actually write one about the most voted Hero. In this poll you'll find all of the S supported Heroes that I've written the support of so far. I'll check back the poll in a two weeks time and from there I'll see who the most voted was. 
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/20571058
> 
> Be sure to let me know. Or if you're not interested in voting I'll just follow my heart (more like the dices since I always use those). As always, critique is welcome.
> 
> 26/07: Pool's over and the winner is Gunnhtrà. So, get some hot chocolate boys and girls. We're going in Nifl this time!


	3. Gunnthrá - Voice of Dreams and Remnant - Great Hero

“My son, please, stop squirming so much.”

“But Father!” the young boy whined. “I wanna be with big sister!”

“I know, but Friede isn’t going anywhere.” Remnant said with a huff. “Just let me finish helping you put on these clothes and then you can go.”

The chiled sulked at his father’s words, but complied. Remnant shook his head slightly, but smiled softly at his son. He was always a bit hard headed when it came to spending time with his sister.

“There’s no need to be so angry about this.” He chided gently. “After all… it’s a special day today. And it would make your mom happy.”

At those words, the demeanor of the child immediately shifted. He took a more somber look, but it wasn’t like Remnant could fault him for it. After all… today was the anniversary of his aunt’s passing.

While everyone in the Order knew it was coming, it still caught everyone unprepared. Fjorm’s condition started to get worse and worse after the war ended until she finally couldn’t hold on anymore. While she was able to meet a very little Friede, she could never meet her nephew Sigurd.

The child grew up with stories about his aunt’s heroic actions during the various wars, and he loved each one of them. So much so that he almost worshipped her. Although, sometimes he needed the reminder that her aunt was still human like him.

He surprised his parents when he boldly claimed that he wanted to become a warrior like Fjorm was and even roped his uncle, the king of Nifl, to teach him how to fight. While both him and Gunnthrá weren’t exactly happy about it, they knew that he wouldn’t change his mind. And they both knew that Hrìd would make sure that he never got badly hurt.

Remnant took this moment to finish checking his son’s attire before giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder and pushing him slightly towards his sister. Sigurd immediately dashed towards Friede, who was happily chatting with Flora, their maid, and Zelgius, their faimily’s friend and bodyguard.

Despite everything, when the war ended, those two asked to follow Remnant instead of being sent back. He was reluctant at first, but in the end, Gunnthrá suggested to him to accept their request. And since he couldn’t really say no to her, he relented.

It had been years since then and those two actually ended up marrying eachother. Remnant still had to grin like an idiot everytime he remembered the day Zelgius came and asked help to court Flora. It was a mess, true, but it also made him smile.

As he was looking towards the little group, he felt someone embracing him from behind. There was only one person who could do that without him noticing their presence first, almost as if his body and mind knew that they were no threat.

“So, is Sigurd ready, my dear?” Gunnthrá said, placing her head on his shoulder. “Sorry you had to take care of that but you know how Ylgr is.”

The ex-summoner chuckled. “It is no problem, love. It’s true that I only have one arm again, but you know that I am used to it by now.”

The arm… the robotic arm that he had from the very beginning of his arrival in Zenith was no longer attached to him. After a couple of years, he decided that it wasn’t needed anymore. He left it in Askr, although he never told anyone where it was. The less people knew about it, the better.

“And yes, I know how your sister is. You’d think that growing would make her more mature. And yet, sometimes I wonder if she’s the child, and not our son.” He lamented with an overly dramatic tone that made his wife giggle.

“True enough. But you cannot really fault her, yes? After all, it’s thanks to you that she can still speak to me.” She said sweetly, giving her husband a little peck on the cheek.

Remnant smiled as he turned to embrace Gunnthrá. An embrace that his wife was all too glad to reciprocate.

He found her presence more than calming. It was so soothing that he would forget every single problem he ever had. Especially when it came to his nightmares.

It was known to anyone in their family and circle of close friends that Remnant still suffered from nigthmares of his past and of the various wars. He would scream in the dead of night, waking up shivering like a leaf in the wind. But Gunnhtrá’s kind voice and soothing words were always able to make him calm down.

Even now, he still felt a bit sad that they had to go and visit Fjorm’s grave. It reminded him of this failure in finding a cure for her. While he could bring her back with Breidablik… Fjorm specifically asked him not to. She had no regrets, and she was able to rest in peace. Gunnthrá’s embrace and presence were able to calm his mind.

When the two pulled away from one another, they were both smiling sadly, but knew that they had to go forward. Holding hands, they started to walk towards their children and their close friends.

Both Zelgius and Flora did a little bow towards them as soon as they saw them arriving. Friede immediately ran to her father’s side, hugging him with a smile and some stars in her eyes seeing him hodling Gunnthrá’s hand.

Friede was now a 14 years old girl, 4 years older than her brother. She had inherited her mother’s long pink hair, but her eyes were grey like her father’s. She was very shy when it came to new people, but with her family… some would say that she was a bit clingy. Especially to her father. Not that he minded, of course. He loved her with all his heart, and was so proud of her.

She also loved to see her parents’ displays of affection. So much so that sometimes she would actually help her father make something romantic for her mother. Or even put them in a situation where they would both be free to be as affectionate as possible. There were limits, of course. For one, when she saw that the two would go into their bedroom, she would immediately go away to let them have some private time.

She also loved to play with her younger brother, Sigurd. The two were always close to one another, even when they were playing with the other kids in the village they lived in. Sigurd always ready to defend his sister from the bullies and Friede always healing the bruises that her brother would cause on himself while playing.

Right now, she wore an outfit that Remnant recognized. It was a dress that belonged to Fjorm, and that Hrìd and Ylgr decided to gift it to their niece for her 10th birthday. The two of them were similar in size, and since Fjorm wasn’t with them anymore, they decided to give it to her.

This specific outfit was almost similar to what Fjorm wore during battle, but it was without the armored parts. She wore it with pride, stating that she made her feel close to her deceased aunt.

Friede pulled away from her father, moving herself to also hug her mother before taking Sigurd’s hand and pulling him with her towards a carriage that was waiting for them outside of their home.

“I truly hope you have a pleasant travel, Gunnthrá, Remnant.” Flora said, a sad smile on her face, even as she was held close by her husband.

“Thank you Flora. And I know you’re peeved that you don’t have to come with us, Zelgius.” Remnant chuckled as the man merely huffed.

“It is my duty to protect you. But I understand that this is important for the two of you. A moment to stay with your family.” The former Black Knight said, keeping a neutral face.

Remnant nodded, before giving a silent goodbye and headed towards the carriage with Gunnthrá in tow. One of the soldiers guarding the carriage saluted immediately and opened the door, allowing the two to get in. Inside the carriage, Sigurd and Friede were happily chatting with their aunt Ylgr, while Hrìd stood there with a smile, sitting near his wife, the Queen of Mùspell, Laevatein.

“Remnant, Sister. It’s so good to see you.” The King said, giving a quick hug to his sister and a handshake to his brother in law. Laevatein didn’t say anything, just giving them a silent nod.

“I can say the same Hrìd. It’s been like… what? Seven months?” The ex-summoner said as he sat near his kids, leaving a spot on his left where Gunnthrá sat. This way, him and the king were basically in front of eachother. When everyone was settled, the carriage started moving.

“Indeed. I wish I could have had more time for you, but a King’s work is never done.” Hrìd huffed. “We managed to eliminate a rebellion just last month. People that still believed in Surtr.”

The name of that excuse of a man made everyone in the carriage go quiet, the only sound being that of the horses outside as they moved forward.

“I still cannot believe that there are people who still follow that tyrant.” Remnant spared a look towards Laevatein, who merely shrugged.

“I know you only meant him. I am not like him.” The Queen said, voice even.

“That’s good. Still, you finally managed to suppress them? It took a long time.” The Summoner tried to hid a grimace, for his thoughts were heading into a dangerous territory. A quick hand squeeze from his wife pulled him out of it though, making him smile at her in thanks.

“I want to believe that we did, Remnant.” Hrìd sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “But something tells me that we’ll have another one on our hands.”

Remnant hummed lowly, shifting his gaze toward the window of the carriage, to look at the snowy environment outside. He tuned out bascially everything, only barely registering Gunnthrá starting to speak about something with Laevatein that made the girl blush heavily, joined by Ylgr who made Hrìd blush as well.

The trip to the temple where Fjorm was buried didn’t last that long, maybe a couple of hours, but for the most time, Remnant passed it watching outside of the carriage, enjoying the snowy environment outside. When they arrived, they were greeted by priests and bishops who bowed at them before opening the doors of the temple.

The family walked inside in complete silence, as if saying a mere word would bring the wrath of the heaven upon them. The temple, Remnant noted once again, almost looked like a catholic church, complete with paitings of divine figures and statues of dragon gods. There weren’t many people around, but they immediately started whispering when they saw that the royal family was there.

Remnant thought he saw some people glaring at Laevatein… or maybe it was at him? It was difficult to understand since the two of them were basically walking close. It could be one or the other. He knew that not everyone had accepted Laevatein as their queen, just as he knew that some were angry at him for letting their Gunnthrá die, and allowing a doppelganger to walk around as if she was the “real one”.

Many times he wanted to shout at them that he was angrier than them about Gunnthrá’s death. To shout that he was still plagued by nightmares of that wretched day. But he didn’t, because they didn’t deserve it. They had all the reasons to be angry. Gunnthrá was very well loved and her death hurt the kingdom badly. And when the Gunnthrá that Remnant summoned showed up… well, let’s just say that they laid low for a while.

Once again, that urge to shout angrily was rising up, demanding that the others needed to be respectful towards his wife or the Queen, now his sister in law. But once again, a gentle squeeze of the hand from Gunnthrá made all that rage die down in an instant. The spell she had on him was that effective, and he loved her for it.

A couple of priests standing near the altar of the temple noticed their approach and pulled one of the curtains that were behind the altar. Everything got quiet when the curtains fully opened, revealing Fjorm, fully dressed in the same armor she wore during her stay in Askr, encased in ice.

From what Remnant could remember, it was a tradition that stood strong for ages in Nifl. If one of the royal members of the family died in battle and as a hero of the people, they would be kept in this temple in a coffin of ice, where their bodies won’t decay for a very long time. Hrìd himself asked for Fjorm to be put in there. So did Gunnthrà… and so did Ylgr.

It didn’t matter how many times he saw this scene. It was breathtaking every single time. Fjorm look exactly like she was during the war. Thanks to the ice, she was permanently young. A way to preserve her beauty.

He barely registered Friede and Sigurd moving from behind him to get closer to the ice coffin. The looks on their faces were ones of happiness mixed with longing and sadness. Happiness because they were able to see their aunt, longing because they desired so much to talk to her… and sadness because she was no longer among the living.

Slowly, even he started to move towards the coffin, accompanied by Gunnthrá who wore a sad smile on her face and did everything in her power to not collapse and cry on the spot. On his right even Hrìd, Laevatein and Ylgr got closer.

Hrìd and Laevatein looked stoic on the outside, but Remnant could see beyond that. Hrìd was heartbroken, asking himself many questions. Could he have saved her? Could he have prevented Fjorm from perfoming the Rite of Ice? As for Laevatein, she was mouring the sister that she never got to know better.

Ylgr on the other hand wasn’t even trying to hide her own tears. She didn’t sob, but she let the tears run free.

As for himself… Remnant felt much like everyone else. But above all else, he felt guilt. Guilt because she was the second princess of Nifl that he took away from his people. He knew that Fjorm took the decision for herself. He knew that she was ready to pay the ultimate price to stop Surtr. His mind knew… but his heart believed otherwise.

But much like Gunnthrá and Hrìd, he fought the tears back. Fjorm wouldn’t want for him to cry over her death. She would want him to keep standing strong. She would want him to keep being there for the family in her stead. That’s what she asked him in her deathbed.

Letting go of Gunnthrá’s hand, he placed his own on the coffin and closed his eyes. Faintly, he thought he could hear her laugh. That joyful laugh when she found out that he was dating her elder sister. The joyful laugh when the two would spar and one of them would trip on their own butt. It brought a smile on his lips as well.

‘I hope you’re resting well, Fjorm.’ He said internally, hoping that the message would still reach her. ‘ I’ll renew my vow to you, like I do every year. I promise to be there for all of them. Hrìd, Gunntrhá, Laevatein, Ylgr, Friede and Sigurd. I’ll do my very best to protect them… just like you and I did on the battlefield during the wars.’

With a gentle push, he removed his hand from the coffin, moving his head to look first at his wife, then back to the rest of the family. After getting a nod from each of them, they slowly started to walk away from the coffin, giving a silent ‘thank you’ to the priests.

After a few moments, however, both Remnant and Gunnthrá stopped and looked back. Friede and Sigurd were still there near the coffin, still looking at their aunt.

—

Everything around her was silent as she looked upon her aunt’s body. Friede still didn’t understand why she had to die. Her parents told her many times, never getting angry to hear her questioning them about it. She knew all to well that her aunt perfomed an ancient rite to defeat an evil tyrant and had to pay the price. But she refused to believe it.

She refused to believe that rite took a member of her family away from her. She had a few faint memories of Fjorm when she was alive, and those memory were the happiest she had. The soft and gentle smile that Fjorm had when she would babble nonsense, the few times she lulled her to sleep with a few songs and even the times where she was stable enough to actually play with her.

But now that smile was gone. Those memory were happy, but they stinged. She wanted her aunt back. She wanted her family to be complete again. She saw how her mother was on the verge of collapsing. She saw how her aunt Ylgr was devastated. She saw how her aunt Laevatein and her uncle Hrìd were sad and full of regret.

But most importantly, she saw how her father, despite his smile, was probably the most heartbroken of them all.

The stories she heard about her father, and the few times he heard him talk in his sleep made it clear to her: he felt responsible for her death. He was the Great Hero, the Summoner… and he couldn’t save her.

She would never fault his father for it, no. She knew him. He would have done everything in his power to try and help her recover, and her mother confirmed it. Him, alongside the now King of Askr Alfonse and Princess Sharena searched far and wide for a cure. They even enlisted the healers and mages of the Order, and failed.

She only blamed her aunt’s father, Surtr, and the stupid rites. If they didn’t exist… If only…

In that moment, however, she heard something. It was like a faint whisper coming from above the coffin. And when she raised her head to look in that spot, she saw Fjorm looking down at her with a smile.

Her body was mostly transparent, as if she was a ghost. She probably was. The smile she wore was the same that Friede remembered: kind, warm and filled with love. In her hands was Leiptr, the legendary weapon that now resided in the royal castle.

‘My dear niece…’ the phantom moved her lips without making a sound, and yet Friede was able to understand her. ‘Please, don’t cry. I know you miss me, just as I miss you. But remember that I’ll always be in your heart.’ Fjorm flew closer to Friede and simply pointed at her heart. Then, with a last smile she disappeared.

Friede didn’t know how to take this, so she just stood there, looking at where the phantom used to be. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she was taken away from her stupor. She immidiately whirrled towards the hand, seeing that it belonged to her father.

“Friede, are you alright dear?” Her father asked gently. His eyes showed his worry, despite his attempts to keep his face neutral.

She shook her head slightly before smiling back to her father. “It’s nothing, dad. I was just… saying goodbye to aunt Fjorm.” Without adding anything else, she immediately started to pull her father away from the coffin to rejoin the others. Her brother immediately followed her as soon as he saw her moving away.

As the family was reunited again and moving out of the temple, no one saw Fjorm’s ghost looking at them with a smile.

‘I’ll always be with you all… Until the end.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's Gunnthrá's chapter. To be honest, I had a few ideas on how to show this chapter. The ideas were: a happy family day with slightly younger kids; Gunnthrá's and Remnant's wedding day; a day where they went to see Alphonse and Sharena; and lastly, the one I decided to use, a little family reunion for Fjorm's death's anniversary. Because I love some good angst. If you don't like this... I'm sorry, but this was the idea that I liked the most.
> 
> Just to make a bit of clarification in case this was confusing some of you: Remnant brought the summoned Gunnthrá with him in his Nifl because sending her back would mean that she would die. Upon arriving not everyone was happy about that, and the few that were happy were more than glad to shelter them. Gunnthrá decided to lose all her royal powers so that she could be happy with Remnant. Hrìd helped them as much as he could, but with the problems he has as the king he can't do much, but he helped them lay low until the waters were still enough for them to not be in danger anymore.
> 
> As for the kids, just a few bits of trivia: Friede, the eldest, is named after Sister Friede from the Dark Souls III Ashes of Ariandel DLC. I thought it fitting since she was born in a land of ice and her name is similar to the word "frigid". Sigurd on the other hand is named after our dear paladin from FE4, Remnant's adoptive father. Remnant just thought it fitting for his son to have his adoptive grandfather's name, something I also metioned in the Tana Afterwards chapter. Initially the eldest daughter was supposed to be named Deirdre, but I changed that mid writing cause it didn't click right with me for some reason.
> 
> Once again, I'll leave the poll for you to decide who'll be the next Heroine to recieve the Afterwards one-shot. Again, I'll be checking it after two weeks and then announce who the winner is after those two weeks.
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/20901271
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.
> 
> 22/09: Well, you all made your desires clear in the poll. I think this one might be interesting to do, so get ready. We've got a day with Naga coming.


	4. Naga - Dragon Divinity and Remnant - Great Hero

Mount Prism. The place where the strength of Naga was at its peak. A place of religious value to the people of Ylisse, devouts of the Divine Dragon, and the place where Chrom performed the Awakening to obtain enough power to seal Grima.

“You had already been warned, stranger! You cannot stay here!”

The place where a certain man with only one arm decided to take residence. Said man sighed at the words of the person he was discussing with while simply shrugging and shaking his head.

“If I was not allowed to stay here, I’m certain Lady Naga herself would have told me to leave.” The man said. “And nothing happened to me. So I think I have her permission to remain.”

The person in front of the man swelled up in anger, resuming their attempt to forcefully make him leave the mountain. However, he wasn’t listening since he was more concentrated towards a figure that was coming his way. A small smile tugged at his lips when he noticed who said figure was.

“What seems to be the problem here?” A woman with vibrant green hair and pointed ears was behind the person, who immediately stopped their ranting and bowed.

“Lady Tiki!” The person exclaimed. “Thank the gods you’re here. I’ve been trying to explain to this man that he cannot reside here on Mount Prism, but he just won’t listen!”

The Manakete raised an eyebrow at those words and then shifted her gaze towards the man who simply smiled at her and shrugged once again.

“As I told them, dear Tiki, if your mother didn’t want me to stay here, she would have told me to leave. Or you would have.” The man said. “And we both know that Naga won’t send me off for various reasons.”

Tiki giggled at his words. “You’re right, as always, Remnant. Worry not, as you have every right to remain here, as mother wants.”

Remnant smiled and nodded at Tiki’s words, and then he immediately started laughing when he saw that the third person was extremely confused and horrified at the recent events. Of course, the laughter made said person turn themselves towards the man with an heavy scowl.

Still, before they could say a word, they were quickly put in their place by a glare from the woman who took Remnant’s defense. Mumbling a few curses under their breath, the person left quickly and, if their stance was telling, they were really frustrated.

“Thank you for getting rid of them, Tiki.” Remnant immediately dropped his shoulder with an heavy sigh. He just couldn’t keep up the mask any longer. “They’ve been harrassing me quite a while.”

“You did make a home on religious ground, ‘Father’.” The woman giggled as the man scrunched up his face at the name. “It was bound to happen, sooner or later.”

‘She’s right, as usual.’ the man thought. The woman in front of him… he never expected that he’d hear her call him father.

It happened during his time as Summoner in Askr, and Remnant could say that no one saw it coming. Not even himself. And yet, he managed _somehow_ to actually enter a romantic relationship with the most known god-like entity. And it didn’t matter how many times he thought about it, it still felt like it was an extremely long dream. Not to the same extent of the one that he suffered at the hands of Freyja, but still.

He also had somethings to prove his connection to Naga, both in the romantic way and another that the two of them came up with, but he kept them hidden. If people saw those things they would hound him for answers, and he enjoyed his quiet.

He glanced at his gloved hand. The same hand that had the Brand of the Exalt on its back. While it didn’t give him the ability to wield Falchion, it did grant him a few capabilities connected to the Divine Dragon. But most importantly of all, it was a symbol of his loyalty to Naga.

He recieved it when he and Naga made a pact. He would become a servant to the Divine Dragon, answering her every command. And in return… he asked for the power to exorcise his younger brother Julius from Loptous’ influence. Aided by the Divine Dragon, Remnant had clashed with the young Loptous Major alongside his other siblings in Belhalla and managed to save Julius from the dark dragon, although it was a close call.

Remnant couldn’t help but huff a laugh when he remember the face Lewyn (or was that Forseti? He still wasn’t sure) made when Remnant revealed his connection to Naga.

“Something funny?” The voice of his step-daughter pried him away from his thoughts. Her head was tilted to the side in curiosity over what he was laughing at.

“Nothing, dear. Just… fun times with the others.” He simply said. “But, since the matter with that annoying person is over, I think I’ll return to my plans.”

“Mind sharing?” The manakete smiled slightly. She already knew the answer to that, but she couldn’t help it.

“Why… I’m going to spend some time with my beloved. As I do every day. But we both know what day is today, don’t we?” Remnant smiled as he took the basket that he placed upon the ground.

“Of course we do. Don’t worry, I still remember the plan. Well, see you soon, father.” Tiki said before she turned around and went on her merry way. The man merely chuckled before resuming his walk up the mountain.

The walk wasn’t a long one, but Remnant still took his time as he traveled. He knew that Naga wouldn’t mind much. For her, time had little meaning when it came to mere minutes or hours. That meant that he could appreciate the nature around him as he passed by. The gentle breeze that passed through almost sounded like music to his ears, and the birds seemed to accompany the melody with their chirping.

It had taken him some time to memorize the path to the temple, and he will never admit that he ended up getting lost the first few times. Still, he couldn’t say that it wasn’t fun to travel into the wilderness of the mountain. Some would say that it could have been dangerous, with wild animals always ready to attack. But he never encountered any trouble from the animals. Could it be that they recognized his affiliation with Naga? He wasn’t sure.

It took him probably little more than an hour to reach the temple dedicated to Naga. The outside still showed signes of the battle that Chrom and the Shepherds fought there against the Risens as Grima awakened. While Remnant wasn’t there to witness it, he did help them in the last battle, even if his role was only to distract the Fell Dragon with his arrival.

Remnant didn’t bother to count the days since it happened, but it didn’t feel like it was all that long ago. Maybe a couple years at best.

As he reached the entrance of the temple, he spared a quick glance behind him, as if he was looking for someone. But his lips curled into a rueful smile seeing nobody. He didn’t want to say it out loud, but he wished that his family was there with him, but they had their reasons to remain in their world. After all, Seliph was the new emperor of Granvalle, and Julia wanted to remain there as well.

Shaking his head at his moment of weakness, he entered the temple. The place, despite not being visited all that much, was simply clean and sparkly as a diamond. A proud achievement for whoever designed the place, that’s for sure. It didn’t need to be cleaned everyday, something that Remnant appreciated since he was a lousy cleaner.

As soon as he reached the altar at the end of the temple, he placed the basket on the ground as he started to empty its content. First of all, he pulled out a tablecloth that he put on the altar. A part of him laughed at the idea of using a religious altar as a table, but since he wasn’t a religious person and his lover didn’t really care about it, he didn’t get too bothered thinking about it.

As soon as the tablecloth was on top of the altar, however, he felt the air around him shift in a familiar manner. It wasn’t threatening and held a certain presence of regality. He smiled as he felt a pair of arms hug him from behind.

“Good day, my heart.” Said a serene voice, its speaker placing their head gently on the man’s shoulder. Of course, he didn’t even need to turn around to recognize who it was.

“Good day to you as well, my light.” He answered, turning his head slightly enough to give a kiss to his lover’s cheeks.

A melodic, yet quiet giggle escaped the divine dragon’s lips as she accepted the kiss. He loved to hear her laugh or to see her smile. Usually, she kept a mostly neutral tone towards everyone. He and Tiki were the only exceptions, but since Tiki was always busy with being “The Voice”, the two rarely had time to spend together. So, he always tried his best to always make her smile.

Another thing that he appreciated was that when the two of them were alone, she almost seemed like a normal woman. Not to say that she wasn’t, of course, but with how she had to maintain the image of a godlike entity, many would think this type of scene… weird, to say the least. But he didn’t care. He only cared about her.

Taking a quick look at her, he could see that Naga chose to take a more human-size appearance, much like the one she had in Askr. Her dress was the one she usually wore, but Remnant thought there was something different about it. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, however, so he just shrugged it off as an impression he had.

Naga slowly released him from her arms and brought herself on the other side of the altar as Remnant finished to pull out everything from the basket. He had brought a well cooked meal that he prepared for the occasion. Normally, such a food would have been cooled off by now, but Remnant was grateful that he, Miriel and Laurent were able to create a spell that worked like a refrigerator that worked for both keeping food cold and hot. He did use it on the basket, so the meal was still edible.

“I see that you decided to outdo yourself this time.” Naga noticed as she looked over at what her lover brought. He didn’t usually bring many things, but this time around, he was able to practically cover the entire altar that he decided to use as a table.

“Well, you could say that. But there are a few reasons for it.” Remnant smirked lightly as he brought his hand on hin hips and unhooked something. Spinning it a couple of times in his hand, he pointed Breidablik towards one of the walls and pulled the trigger.

Immediately, a small ray of energy emitted from the relic and it hit the wall before creating a portal. Before Naga could voice her confusion, a very loud voice interrupted her.

“So! I take it we’re doing it here?”

From the portal, a small child with dark green hair appeared. She wore a dark purple outfit that almost looked to big for her. She floated mid air as she entered the temple, a huge grin on her face as she bit back a laugh at Naga’s suprised expression.

“According to a certain daughter of ours,” Remnant said, catching his lover’s full attention “and a couple of other friends, today is supposedly your birthday, my dear. And since I know that you’ve been alone for far too long, I’ve decided to bring a few people.”

From the portal behind Sothis, more people began to enter. Remnant could see that Naga was getting even more suprised as more people came in. Almost all of the dragons that they met in Askr were there: Duma, for once, was not wearing a frown on his face, while Mila was beaming as she waved her hand at Naga. On the side, Xane had a wide grin as he walked near the younger dragons such as Nowi and Fae who barreled in with a lot on enthusiasm, followed by Gotoh and Bantu, Tiki’s caretakers.

Even more of the Manaketes started to enter the temple: Idunn, Ninian and Nils, Dheginsea, Rhea, Sethet and Flayn… even the Corrins and Anankos were there. But the last people to enter from the portal were both the young and the adult Tiki, carrying with them a cake. They wore soft and warms smiles on their faces as they carried the cake towards the altar, and once the positioned it, they approached their mother from one side, while he approached from the other.

“Happy Birthday, Mama!”

“Happy Birthday, Mother.” The two Tikis said in unison, almost as if they practiced it for quite some time.

Remnant, for his part, simply wrapped his arms around Naga’s waist and gave her a quick kiss before whispering softly.

“Happy Birthday, my love.”

——

Naga was at a loss of words. She didn’t know what to say as she silently looked around her.

She would never say that she got close to any of the Manaketes that she met during her stay in Askr. Or at least, she didn’t think so. And yet they were all there, ready to celebrate her birthday with the same enthusiasm that she saw humans do in many years.

“Happy Birthday, Mama!”

“Happy Birthday, Mother!” Her heart was caught in her throat when she heard her own daughter, both her past and present forms, saying those words. She still regretted what she did to her oh so many years ago. She truly wanted to raise her normally, but… she never got the chance.

She felt a pair of arms hugging her. Remnant… He did all of this for her. He knew that she wasn’t bothered by not being able to do such things, and yet he went out of his way to make sure she could do it. He pressed softly his lips on her cheeks, giving her a quick kiss.

“Happy Birthday, my love.”

Again, she didn’t know what to say. The sensation she felt… was it joy? She hadn’t felt it in so long that she must have forgotten. She could still feel love, of course. She could feel the pride for what humanity could achieve, or the pride in seeing her daughter being such a fine lady. But this? This was something that she had forgotten for far too long.

Allowing herself to smile at the scene, she gave back a quick kiss to Remnant before addressing the rest of the crowd.

“I thank you all for coming. This… While I must admit that it was unexpected…” She shot a quick, but playful glare at her lover. He simply shrugged with a smile. “This made me really happy. Come, then. Let us feast together.”

A chorus of different positive answers reached her ears and eyes, from the joyful yells of the younger ones to the more quiet nods of the heads and smiles. So, everyone gathered around the big altar and started to pick what to eat.

“You can start,” she said before anyone could say anything else “I need to exchange a couple of words with my companion, here.” She then started to pull Remnant away, but not forcefully, and he didn’t put up any resistance.

As soon as the two were far apart from the others, she immediately turned her whole attention towards Remnant, who looked sheepish all of a sudden.

“Hey, listen, I don’t know if this upset you or-” he started to say, but she didn’t leave him a chance to finish as she kissed him on the lips. She could feel him freeze up for a moment before he melted into the kiss.

“I’m not upset, dear.” She reasssured him as she pulled away from him. “I was being sincere when I said that I was happy with their presence. It’s just… A part of me still feels like I should be detached.”

That much was true in her head. As the role of the ruler of the Divine Dragons, she always took it upon herself to be detached from mostly anything. Even the first few months of her relationship with Remnant were difficult for the both of them because of her mindset. It was only through her lover’s patience and gentle presence that she started to actually be more extroverted.

She saw him shook lightly his head. “I knew this would have been… not hard, but still annoying for you. But I went throught with it anway because I was sure you could handle it. I still am sure you can handle it.” He gently took one of her hands and kissed it. “You helped me a lot during our time in Askr. Now… let me help you once more.”

The fiery determination in his eyes made her heart skip a beat. She had seen few humans share that same fire during her eternal life. A trait that tied them all together? When they set their minds on something, nothing would stop them. She chuckled a little. Remnant did fit into that category, didn’t he?

“Something funny, my light?” His voice brought her back from her thoughts.

“Nothing, my heart.” She smiled as she gave him a gentle pat on the cheek.

Flashing her a boyish smile, he moved to rejoin the others at the table. But before moving too far away from her, he stopped and held a hand towards her, silently asking her to take it. And she did without thinking twice about it.

And as he pulled her gently back to the others, she couldn’t help but think of how much she loved this man. He was human, of course. He would later go on and expire, like all humans do. But in her heart, she knew that she would treasure all the years that they’d spend together.

And she wouldn’t regret any single one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Remember when I said that I would post this before December started? Yes, me too. Suffice to say that between problems and me being easily distracted I had to post this now that I have returned home before regional lockdown started again.
> 
> So, you asked for Naga? And here's Naga. I must admit of taking a few liberties while writing her to make her more... human, we could say? She is still the usual mature and almost apathetic woman we see in Awakening, but since we are talking a romanced Naga I made her a little bit different, especially with Remnant. As for what is mentioned at the beginning, I suggest searching up what a Geas is in myths. It's rather interesting, but here it won't be explained in detail... for reasons (It's not like I haven't decided yet, no sir!)
> 
> To be honest, I'm not completely satisfied with this. I might come back and adjust it in the future, but I wanted to release this asap so that I didn't keep you guys waiting any longer. If you have anything constructive that might be added, say it! I'll put it in a list and keep it in mind.
> 
> Now, here's the poll for the next chapter. As usual, two weeks time to vote who you want to see written. This time I'll try to actually finish it in time.
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/42393559
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.
> 
> 19/01: Poll's closed and we have a clear winner. With 9 votes behind her back, Thrasir will be the next one to be written. This is gonna be a really interesting one to tackle.


End file.
